a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle brakes. In particular, the invention relates to a plug for sealing an aperture in a brake actuator.
b. Background Art
Conventional spring-based brake actuators typically include one or more apertures in the housing of the actuator to provide access to components within the housing. For example, an actuator housing will often include an aperture permitting access to a parking brake chamber in order to permit manual release of the parking brake. Brake actuator components may degrade over time from fluids and other contaminants that enter the actuator housing through such apertures. In order to address this issue, some brake actuators employ vent holes to permit contaminants to escape from the housing. Other brake actuators attempt to seal apertures in the housing to prevent contaminants from entering the housing. These latter actuators frequently employ a dust plug that is inserted in the aperture when the aperture is not in use. Conventional dust plugs, however, are frequently discarded by vehicle operators and maintenance personnel following removal of the dust plug because they can be difficult to reinstall. Further, if an individual does reinstall the dust plug, the dust plugs is often installed incorrectly. Conventional dust plugs are also subject to displacement by vibration during normal vehicle operation.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for a plug for sealing an aperture in a brake housing that will address one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.